


Bows and Arrows

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Afterlife, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Five times Grizzop met someone in the afterlife and hugged them and that one time someone found him.





	Bows and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is me working through my feelings for the last episode of the Rome Sidequest. Spoilers ahead I guess, and some feelings.

  1. Sasha



When Sasha passes through all of her hair has turned white. She holds herself taller than in her youth, when she slouched in the shadows. 

She looks at Grizzop and shrugs. “Guess I’m dead then?”

Grizzop can’t help the grin spreading over his face. “It’s not half bad. Well, depends on where you end up.”

“Never got into the whole religion thing.”

“There is a good place for everyone.”

She looks around, a bit sad. “Don’t think it’s here though.”

He didn’t expect it to be. So he hugs her, hard, like he couldn’t the last time she hugged him.

  1. the eigth clutch of Amsterdam



They all crowd around him, full of questions and he answers them as best and as fast as he can. They don’t have much time before moving to their place in the afterlife.

The last are his parents. He tells them that their son will grow up doing good. That he will find his own happiness and purpose in life. That he will die for a worthy cause, protecting a friend. He says it through tears and they start tearing up too. So he reaches out and pulls them into a hug.

“We’re so proud of you,” they tell him.

  1. Wilde



“That could’ve gone better.”

“You think?” Grizzop says and enjoys as Wilde nearly jumps.

“Apparently.” There is a smile on Wilde’s lips though. “I suppose this is not where I’m supposed to be.”

“No, but quite a few people pass through here. Don’t worry, I don’t think there’s a poo dimension waiting for you though. Probably.”

Wilde squints at the portal forming. “No, I don’t think so.” Dyonisus. Figures.

“Well, off you go then!” 

Wilde lingers for a moment. He’s about to say something stupid, Grizzop just knows, so he surprise hugs him, only to push him through the portal.

  1. Azu



“High Priestess, huh?” He says from his hiding spot and Azu turns in surprise. She’s aged and she’s aged well, still tall and strong, her face lined with deep wrinkles. Some for sorrow, some for joy, some for worry and some for love.

When she recognizes him all four play over it. She smiles brightly at him.

“Grizzop!”

He rushes over to her before she can and hugs one of her strong legs. “Hello, Azu!”

She slowly kneels down and looks at him with gentle eyes. “Oh, it is good to see you, my friend.”

“Been some time,” he says.

  1. Hamid



It takes a long time for Hamid to arrive. Halflings already live long, but dragons live even longer. If you’re both that gets you a more than decent life span. Not all of it happy, not all of it good, but all of it - Grizzop hopes - worth it for Hamid.

“You did good, you know that?” he says and Hamid looks at him in surprise. 

“I always tried to,” he admits quietly, wistfully.

“Seems to have worked.” 

Hamid smiles at him gratefully, tears welling up in his eyes and because Grizzop cannot watch him cry, he instead hugs him fiercely.

+1 Vesseek

By the time he notices someone stalking him, he’s already tackled to the ground.

“Ha! Got you!” 

Grizzop stops struggling and looks up in growing delight. “Vesseek?” 

The toothy smile on Vesseek’s face matches his own. “Hi, Grizzop,” they say and smash their face into Grizzop’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly in a hug that Grizzop returns just as fiercely.

“I missed you, I missed you,” they mutter into his armor. Grizzop laughs through his tears. 

“Me too.”

When they have both calmed down they lie next to each other in the grass, looking up at the stars.

“You’re going to stay?” Grizzop asks, hopeful, and Vesseek elbows him hard.

“If you think you’ll ever get rid of me-”

“Never,” he promises.

“Good.”

Something big screeches far away. Vesseek sits up in interest. “What is that?”

“Don’t know. Never got to that one,” Grizzop admits grudgingly.

“Maybe it needs more than one person to get it down,” Vesseek suggests and that makes Grizzop sit up too.

“Do you want to try?” 

“Now?”

“Why not? No time like the present.” 

Vesseek grins. “Sure, let’s go!”

Just like that they are off, running through the high grass, on to the next hunt.

Together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bows and Arrows [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883370) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
